


Big teddy bear

by GalacticalPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically Shiro being sensitive, F/M, Fluff, Happy shallura family, Literal space dad, Other, Shallura daughter, Shiro can't deal with punishing his star, married shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticalPrince/pseuds/GalacticalPrince
Summary: Shiro has never been good with punishments for thier daughter, He's a big softy and wrapped around her little finger. So when he finally has to raise his voice it's clear it'll take him getting use to doing so more often.





	Big teddy bear

**Author's Note:**

> Another short Shallura fic while my multichater Langst is in the works, and while my Yuri!!! On Ice fic is as well. Hope you enjoy it!

Takashi Shirogane was by no means one to raise his voice, He wasn't one to so easily lose his temper, And he certainly wasn't one to hand out severe punishments when it came to his daughter. Besides, normally he never had any reason to in the first place, that goes with handing out any sort of punishment- His star was an angel and he was wrapped around her little finger, Allura always made sure to remind him with a small tease whenever he gave in to buying the young girl a new toy, or taking her to the park even after a long or stressful day.   
But Star was also a bit of an adventurous one, Ever since she was a baby she was curious and would normally let her curiosity take hold, and of course Shiro was the parent to hover over her until his wife finally broke him of the habit. He doesn't do it very often anymore, He understands that she is a growing girl, Going on eight years old soon, who needed to have some time without her dad watching her every move. He was simply a protective father, Is that so bad?   
But it seemed that the day had plans that involved testing this dad's limits. 

It started off as any other summer morning; He woke up, Threw on his pajama pants, Went to the kitchen and got started on a fresh pot of coffee and giving a rather content sigh as the smell of the freshly brewing coffee seemed to fill the kitchen. Gray eyes would take a glance outside of the window above the sink, Watch a few squirrels scurrying up a tree or a couple of birds land in the backyard to peck at what insects they could spot crawling their way through the grass or in the garden- Filled with an array of colorful flowers picked out by his wife, She adored her tulips the most.   
His focus was pulled away from outside when he overheard the sound of little footsteps rushing down the steps though. And he already knew exactly who to expect come flying around the corner. One of the great things about being a father was hearing your kids excited voices, hearing their enthusiasm about their favorite cartoon, Even hearing their little footsteps could fill a parents heart with little spark of joy. 

The girl who hurried around the corner was the spitting image of her mother; Her blue eyes practically glowing like two bright sapphire jewels with a pink specks towards her dark pupils, Her hair was long and thick- But it wasn't her mother's beautiful white- The one thing she did seem to have that resembled her father was his ravenette locks. Of course she didn't have the white tuff of hair he did, Seeing as it wasn't exactly a natural occurrence, and she had her mother's beautiful dark skin.   
As soon as she was within reach she threw her little arms around the man's waist as best she could, Grinning up at her father who happily reached down to scoop her up and hold her against his hip. 

Rather casually he greeted her with,"Ohayō, watashi no chīsana hoshi." Yes, Japanese. He'd been teaching her bits and pieces of his native tongue since she first spoke, and surprisingly she's learnt fast. Still learning a lot, obviously, but for only being close to eight she was a very quick learner when it came to the topic- Even Allura would join in on some his little session with the girl, It was always nice spending that sort of time with the two, And it was always utterly adorable to listen to the both of them try to pronounce or sound out something new. There were even times he got a bit ahead of himself and either Allura or Star would have to ask him to slow down. 

"Ohayōgozaimasu--" She had started, having to pause a second to think over the correct way to reply to the good morning greeting she received. What was the word for father again? With a sleepy little huff she shook her head, "I'm too tired to remember all that right now.." She decided, which brought a little smile to the other's lips.   
She had still tried, though, and he was still proud. 

"Alright, Alright.." Shiro chuckled before pressing a little kiss to her cheek. "How about you go wake your mother up for me while I get started on breakfast?" He requested, Which earned an eager little nod from the girl as he set her back on her feet- And just as quickly as she had rushed down she rushed right back up to barge into her parent's room. 

~~~~~~ 

Breakfast went by as usual; By Star's request he had made blueberry pancakes for the little family to enjoy that morning, He and Allura spoke about their plans for the day- If they needed to do any shopping, If there was any cleaning that needed done around the house, Just casual things like that. Eventually it turned out that all that needed done was some laundry, Which Shiro had gladly offered to do, Earning him a soft appreciative smile from the beautiful woman next to him at the table.   
After everyone was done eating the man stood, Taking his plate into his hands before glancing to Star. "Don't forget to clean up your mess." He reminded the young girl at the opposite side of the table, Who gave a rather dissatisfied expression. 

"But I want to go play outside.." Star said with a slight whine, Which wasn't too out of the normal really. Every kid has complaints against cleaning up, Don't they? 

Allura stepped in though, Setting her mug of coffee down on the table as she looked to their daughter. "Star, please clean up your mess before you go outside." Her tone was a good bit firmer than her husband's was though by no means did she come off as harsh or mean, And then added a quick, "And you can't go outside to play until you've changed out fo your nightgown, and remember to brush your teeth too."   
That seemed to be the end of the discussion, Gray hues watching as the girl- After giving a distinct roll of her eyes- Slid out of her seat and began to carry her dirtied dishes to the sink. Well, that little bit of attitude was sort of new, When did she ever start rolling her eyes at either of them? With a slight shake of his head he looked to the white haired woman still sitting. 

"What's gotten into her this morning?" He whispered after assuring that Star had made her way from the kitchen back up to her bedroom upstairs.   
Allura gave a slight shrug of her shoulders before getting to her feet, Carrying her own dirty plate with her as she led Shiro into the kitchen. After setting both their plates in the sink she turned to face him properly, offering a soft smile. 

"I'm sure it's nothing, She's just getting to be that age." She assured him before leaning up on her tiptoes to press a slightly syrup flavored kiss to his lips.   
Giving a small smile against the other's lips Shiro brought a hand around to very lightly hold against the back of her head, Not to necessarily keep her in the kiss, But just to keep her close in general. Once the kiss broke he gave a broad smile, their foreheads gently pressed together.   
"I love you." She uttered softly.   
"I love you, too." Shiro replied in a similarly soft tone. 

~~~~~~ 

After clearing off the rest of the mess from the dining room table Shiro went on to do the laundry, Just like he had promised, after grabbing an empty basket from the downstairs laundry room. This little venture led him upstairs, His first stop was his and Allura's room, Which didn't take him too long- They usually just made sure to bring their dirty clothes to the laundry room as soon as they were done changing- It was Star's bedroom that usually had a small corner piled with dirty clothes.   
Damn, How does one little girl dirty so many clothes in just a few days? With a soft sigh he set the basket down and knelt down to start going through the pile, Ensuring that he separated anything that didn't actually need to be washed. "Clean.. Clean.. Dirty.." He mumble to himself out loud, Tossing what needed to go to the laundry room in the basket, meanwhile whatever needed folded and put away was tossed onto Star's bed.   
Right as he was down to the last few articles of clothing he heard the door creak open and glanced over his shoulder to see a dirt covered Star entering the bedroom. "What happened to you?" He chuckled, Cocking a brow. 

The ravenette gave a tiny shrug. "I was playing outback and fell over by the garden." She mumbled, Bringing a little hand up to wipe at her cheek a bit. "Mommy sent me up here to get all cleaned up." 

With a small nod Shiro got to his feet, Holding the now full basket of dirty laundry against his hip as he did so. "Alright, I'll get out of your way then." He told her with a small smile. "Just do me a favor and bring your dirty clothes downstairs for me to wash once you get changed." And with that little request he made his way past her, Running his fingers through her long black locks as he passed her.   
"Oh, And don't play around the garden anymore today," He added in quickly, peeking into the bedroom for a brief second. "I don't want to have to do anymore laundry than I already have to." 

"Okay." She uttered, And with that she gently shut the door to get all cleaned up. 

~~~~~~ 

Down in the laundry some time after gathering all the dirty clothes he could find Allura had joined her husband in getting the first load started, Which was more being playfully pulled away from the washer by her waist so she couldn't help him. "Allura, I told you that I'd do it today." He chuckled, "I promise I'm more than capable of doing a few loads of laundry on my own."   
With two hands still holding her hips the woman gave a bit of a laugh, Placing her own hands over top of his own as she looked up. 

"I have full faith you can," She assured. "But I just want to make sure you don't use too much.." Her sentence slowly trailed off into mere silence as she leaned to the side a bit to look towards the doorway of the laundry room, Furrowing her brows. "Star, you're filthy again, I thought your father told you not to go near the garden anymore today."   
Shiro looked a bit confused for a moment, unsure of what exactly would've drawn such a reaction from her, that is until the remark- Obviously pointed towards their daughter- was made. Letting go of Allura's hips he turned to see a dirt covered Star all over again, Which sent a slight surge of irritation through the man. 

"Star. I told you upstairs not to go near the garden." Shirogane stated, His tone firmer than usual as he spoke up. "Why would you go and deliberately disobey me like that?" His questioning must have irritated the girl to some extent, Cause he earned a very distinct pout as she crossed her arms over her chest.   
That was not a reaction either use to or fond of in that moment, His brows furrowing slightly as he stepped around Allura to point at Star. "You get a bath, change, and go straight to your bedroom until dinner." He instructed, and much to Allura's own surprise he had kept his tone ster. Affirmative. Something she wasn't use to hearing when he was speaking to their daughter, Then again, even she knew it was only a matter of time until he had to learn there would be situations like this more often.   
Where he would have to hand out punishment and the occasional scolding, that is. 

Clearly this demand threw her off guard, Carbon copy of her mother's eyes blinking in slight shock, arms falling to her sides. She'd parted her lips to speak, Only to clearly hesitate and turn away to face her back towards her father, It wasn't until then that she spoke up. "You're so mean!" She accused with a stomp of her foot, And it was Shiro's turn to blink in shock.   
Obviously, Quite obviously, He wasn't use to being on the receiving end of those sorts of remarks- Honestly Allura wasn't either, Star never said things like that to them. Sure, It wasn't as bad as what she could have said, But it was still.. Sort of painful for the man to hear, Even bringing a hand up to his chest as he watched her storm off down to the hall to the direction of the steps. 

There was a brief moment of silence before Allura spoke up. "Don't take that personally, Shiro." Her tone was soft, Reassuring- She clearly knew very well that her husband was a bit upset by the turn of events. "Like I told earlier, She's just.. Getting to that age, She's going to start talking back every so often, and she's gonna have little fits like this." And as she tried to explain it all to him he turned, Clearly unsatisfied with the other's words. Actually he even looked a little teary eyed, Which instantly threw Allura off guard.   
Was he going to start crying?   
It was a very high possibility. 

~~~~~~ 

An hour or so had passed after the entire ordeal occurred, A still rather upset Shiro hiding away in his and Allura's bedroom as he sulked. Also, and he would deny it if asked by anyone other than his wife, His gray eyes were still slightly reddened and puffy from a bit of completely manly crying.   
Sure, in lots of ways he knew he was probably being a bit melodramatic in the eyes of many parents out there- But this was his first go raising his own kid, And not to mention he was the type of father to try and please his little girl in every way he possibly could. So this being their first, if you could really call it this, Father/Daughter spat was hitting him a bit harder than it might hit other dad's. 

"Shiro?" Allura called out softly as she peeked into the bedroom, Her thick white locks pulled back in a ponytail. By the looks of it she was out working in the garden; A bit of dirt staining the tan color of her shorts, A few little smudges against her forehead where she must've been wiping away any sweat from the heat of the sun.   
Still as beautiful as ever.   
She made her way over, Pausing a bit to simply eye her husband laying on the bed before reaching down and dusting as much of the dirt from her shorts as she could before making her way over to crawl onto it herself, taking her own place in the empty space beside him. "The tulips are doing really well this year," She practically hummed as she got comfortable, reaching out with one hand to rather soothingly card her fingers through his white bangs. 

The touch drew a soft sigh from the man, through his nose, before he had decided to properly turn over onto his side and face his wife. "I didn't overreact with her, did I?" He questioned, His tone almost a whisper, As if he was scared to raise his voice any at all now after the incident with Star.   
Which Allura noticed quickly, Bringing her hand down from his hair to gently cup one of his cheeks. 

"No." Her quick assurance caused him to blink, But he wasn't able to get a word in before she cut him off with a hand over his mouth. There was no way she would let him guilt trip himself over this, "She needs to understand that there are going to be consequences when she doesn't listen to you, Sending her to her room wasn't even close to going overboard." Allura told him, Offering a gentle smile as she finally pulled her hand away to give him a chance to speak.   
Which he didn't do right away, Instead another sigh escaped the man before any sort of verbal response did. 

"I'm sorry, I'm.. Completely overreacting." He finally mumbled, Which got him a tiny kiss to his forehead from the woman next to him.   
It was soft, it was gentle, and it was brief. He knew it was just another silent way of reassuring him, to tell him that even if he is overreacting that she is still there to help comfort him, To help assure him that it wasn't nearly as bad as he may see it.   
What in the world did he ever do to deserve this woman? 

For a long time they just laid there in silence, Not an awkward or uncomfortable sort of silence, Not even close. Shiro had Allura in his arms, Her soft breathing the only thing he was really focused on aside from the feeling of her fingertips lightly tracing small patterns against his stomach and chest.   
It made him smile, He loved the little moments like this.   
But as he found himself starting to doze off he heard a sot creaking- His bedroom door was being pushed open a little bit more than it already was, And when he opened drowsy gray eyes he noticed a hesitant Star peeking in at the two of them on the bed. His chest sort of ached at the sight.. He didn't like thinking she was scared to come in, To speak up, It hurt. But then again, He couldn't quite blame her for being a bit unsure after having been in trouble.   
Every kid acted in a similar manner after being scolded or punished, Right? 

After a moment he carefully moved his arms from around his wife, Who unlike him actually managed to fall asleep without being disturbed by the creaking of their door, and sat up to hold his arms out for the girl. "Come here." He spoke soft, mainly not wanting to wake Allura but also wanting it to be clear that he wasn't mad. No way was he mad, and he was sure she had learnt her lesson, so why scold her anymore or raise his voice for no reason?   
No, He just wanted to hold his daughter, talk to her and assure her. 

Star didn't seem as hesitant now, More than likely due to the rather obvious welcome her father gave her. Within five seconds flat she was rushing over, Crawling up onto the bed and right into her dad's arms, Her own smaller ones looping around his neck as she gave a soft sniffle, Frowning. "I'm sorry, daddy." She uttered, Choking up a bit. Yeah, she'd clearly done a good bit of crying in her room, Those beautiful blue eyes puffy and reddened. His heart was breaking. 

"Hey," He said, Bringing a hand up to cup one of her little cheeks, thumb wiping at a lingering tear. "You know I love you very, very much, Right?" Shiro asked her in a gentle tone, Idly leaning back with her still in one arm, Laying them both on the side as to make it more comfortable for them both.   
He got a small nod in reply, Which made him smile a bit. "And I only got mad because you didn't listen. You know that too, Huh?" And when he got a second nod he let out a soft sigh. Well she seemed to be much calmer now, Relaxed as he slipped his second arm back around her, Holding the young girl close and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Are you mad at me?" He questioned now. 

The man got a nearly instant reaction, Star gave a sort of startled gasp and pulled away just enough to properly look at her dad. "No!" She insisted, Giving a small pout. "No, I'm sorry I called you mean." She told him, Her voice cracking a little in the middle of her apology.   
Welp, there went his heart again. 

Shiro gave a little hum, Carding his fingers through her thick hair and earning a small giggle from her. There we go, much better. "We were both a little upset, that's all." He assured her softly. "So don't worry about it, Sweetheart. Just.." He was cute off by two little hands over his mouth, Causing him to cock a brow as he looked at the girl now in silence. 

"I promise to try and be good next time." Star told him with a little smile, And then she let her hands fall so she could make herself comfortable against his chest.   
He couldn't help but chuckle, Trying was better than nothing though. 

Once he was sure she had made herself comfortable he did the same, Shifting her only slightly so he could rest with one arm under his pillow meanwhile the other stayed draped over the young ravenette. This was better, this was much better. 

~~~~~~ 

Having finally dozed off, He stayed cuddled up with an also sleeping Star, Snoring softly himself- Which may have been what woke Allura.   
As her own blue eyes blinked opened her lips curved into a bright smile at the sight of the other two, Propping herself up on one elbow as she simply eyed them for a moment. Sweet, All she could think was how sweet they both were like this, Or how sweet they were all the time.   
"You big teddy bear." She whispered softly to the man, obviously not expecting a response before leaning in to press a soft kiss to her sleeping husband's temple, and then one to the sleeping girl's.


End file.
